A Merry Little Christmas
by dresdendollontheprowl
Summary: The very first Christmas in the O.Z. Happy holidays, everyone!


Title: A Merry Little Christmas

Author: Dresden

Rating: G

* * *

Little snow flakes landing in every which direction and little clouds of blue dust remaindered her too strongly of what she left behind. Rolling hills and lakes of silver was a good upside to her new home, but old tradition could not be easily forgotten. Waking up early Christmas morning to open her presents, eating cookies, dancing in the middle of her snow covered field…

"Are you alright, DG?" Glitch's soft voice asked.

DG had been absentmindedly standing on the balcony to her room, staring at the snowfall. It was then she noticed the light tears running down her cheeks and swiped them away. But it was too late and Glitch was already pulling her into a confused embrace. Sighing, she played along with it, not feeling all too bad at that moment.

"Don't cry." Glitch said into her hair. "I hate it when you cry."

"I'm not crying." She said, pulling out of his embrace.

"But…"

"No, Glitch, I'm fine." She sighed again, going back to her spot at the balcony, "Just thinking."

Glitch gave her that smile he always gave people when he was certain he knew more about it than he led on and rested himself besides her. With a _plop_, he sat down on the cold ground with his back to the railing. It was strange seeing this grown man acting so childish, but she was used to it by now. Glitch then leaned his head back, barely missing the rail, and stuck his tongue out.

"What are you doing?" DG laughed.

"I'm thirsty, of course, dear Princess." He smiled again.

Rolling her eyes at his amusement, she left the snowy winter air and into her bedroom. Throwing herself against her bed, she shut her eyes and tried to place herself back in time when Christmas was Christmas and not just another day.

"Princess?" Glitch interrupted her thoughts again.

"Yes?" She said, becoming irritated.

"What are you thinking about?" Glitch asked.

"Christmas…" DG mumbled, keeping her eyes shut.

"What is…"Glitch tried to say before she raised one finger up to his lips.

"Please leave me alone." DG whispered.

DG waited until she heard the door shut before she rolled to her side and try to fall asleep to the memories of stockings and sugarplums…

* * *

"She wants something called Christmas!" Glitch announced to the small room full of all DG's close friends. "I'm not quite sure what that is, but she wants it bad!"

Glitch watched as everyone turned to the people around them and try to find out what this Christmas thing was about. No one could come up with anything, so they turned back to Glitch, who was standing on a table so he could see over everyone.

"Alright, alright," Glitch said, thinking. "Um…Ahamo, go to the library and look up this 'Christmas!' Come back when you have something."

The group waited for the king to come back. Everyone doodled around the snack table, talked amongst themselves, and just remained awkward around each other. Ahamo finally came running back, out of breath, with a large book. It was entitled 'Holidays of the Inner Worlds' and looked as old as O.Z. itself.

"It says here that 'Christmas is a holiday of cookies, cakes, candy, love, joy, and presents." Ahamo said.

"I love presents!" Glitch jumped up and clapped his hands. "I say we try it!"

With everyone in a silent agreement, they started to get ready. Raw and Tutor went out into the woods to find a 'tree with the perfect amount of branches to fit all the wondrous lights and sparkles to dazzle any person, young or old.' Ahamo and Azkadellia started to decorate the castle with 'little electric bulbs that will light the sky as bright as the moon.' Since Cain wasn't too fond of the snow and didn't exactly like heights, he and Glitch stayed in the kitchen and made 'a dinner worthy of a king'.

It only took a few hours, but they were all ready. They even had a 'Secret Santa' and pulled names from Cain's hat and got each other gifts. They were all quite proud of themselves and their creation.

Glitch ran up the stairs, two at a time, to DG's room to wake up and show her what they had accomplished. He found her sitting at her piano, fingers stroking the keys. She was singing a tune, it was low at first, but generally grew louder.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas…_" DG sung. _"Let your heart be light…from now on…"_

She stopped and turned around. Smiling, she motioned for him to sit down next to her. Agreeing, he sat down next to her, their legs touching. Nodding, she continued to play from where she left off.

"_From now on our troubles will be out of sight…"_

Again she stopped and looked down. Glitch lifted her chin and asked what was wrong now. It was strange seeing her so sad.

"I figured that my old home was nothing to me anymore." She looked up at the ceiling, obviously averting her eyes. "But the one time of year I was truly happy was Christmas. It was such a…oh, I don't know…"

"DG, I have a present for you." Glitch smiled, and grabbed her hand. "Actually, everyone has a present for you. Come downstairs with me."

Stilling clutching her hand, they raced down the winding staircase and downstairs. When they got to the door, Glitch paused and covered her eyes. On the count of three, he opened the door and led her in.

When she saw the lights and chimes of the large ballroom, now filled with Christmas music, she started to cry. Giving Glitch a hug, she whispered 'thank you' over and over into his ear. He gave her that same smile and watched as she hugged and kissed everyone. That day would be known as their first Christmas in the O.Z.


End file.
